Bleeding Our True Colors
by Aiden Is Not A Meme
Summary: He doesn't always get out unscathed. WARNING: Rape/Non-con
1. Chapter 1

Looks like it's going to rain soon, the informant thought as he retrieved his phone from his pocket to call a taxi. He dialed the number and-

"IIIZAAAYYYAAA!"

Pain bloomed in his head as he was slammed into the pavement by what he assumed was a vending machine. He could feel blood trickling down from his hairline and passed his eye as he absentmindedly wondered how many stitches he would need this time.

His body protested with every movement as he tried to stand, losing his balance the first time and instead choosing to lean against the brick wall of a building. He was sure that he had a concussion.

"..Shizu-chan.." He blinked a few times to steady his vision. Shizuo had gotten closer and was wielding a stop sign.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro." Shizuo said, his tone seething with rage.

"It's funny you should say that.. I was actually calling a taxi to leave when you interrupted.." He tried to laugh, but winced when it made his headache worse. He let go of the wall, still feeling dizzy but he refused to let a monster win.

Shizuo swung his sign, attempting to slice Izaya in half. Izaya decided that in this state he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack by jumping or ducking so instead he chose to leap backwards out of the sign's radius. Unfortunately, he wasn't completely out of the way. The sign sliced into his upper thigh. The cut wasn't shallow, but it wasn't that deep either. Namie could probably stitch it up for him if she was still there when he got back, however, she would probably make it as painful as possible for him.

Izaya let out a small sound of pain and gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let the monster know that he was in pain. His leg gave out from underneath him, sending him into a kneeling position. He wouldn't beaten, he told himself as Shizuo walked closer, cigarette in hand. He fished his switchblade out of his coat pocket and pointed it threateningly at Shizuo. The blonde didn't react, he just kept coming closer to the informant. Izaya forced his leg to cooperate.

Finally standing, Izaya put all of the strength left in his leg into an attack. He lunged at Shizuo, knife ready to impale him when the blonde caught his wrist, gripping it with enough force to make Izaya drop his blonde then twisted the man's wrist, earning a scream fabricated over the crack of bone, before throwing the informant at the back wall of an alley.

Shizuo made his way down the alleyway, rage filling his veins and mixing in with his blood. He would make the flea pay for everything that he has done.

As he reached the informant, who had hit the wall and then crumpled onto the ground, he furrowed his brows.

"Get up." He commanded. Izaya was always fine. He could handle anything the ex-bartender threw at him. There's no way that a vending machine, a sign, a broken wrist, and getting thrown at a brick wall could stop the flea that always managed to get away unscathed.

The informant didn't respond, so Shizuo grabbed him by his shirt's collar and threw him at the other wall. Not as hard as the first time, but still quite hard. The flea landed with an 'oof' as the air was knocked out of him.

"I said get up." Shizuo picked him up once more. This time, the informant slowly opened his eyes.

"..For someone...who claims to hate violence... you're quite good at it.." Izaya smirked, blood dripping down his chin.

Shizuo growled and forced the raven to his knees, bringing a confused look to the man's face, that was until Shizuo began to unbuckle his belt. The informant's eyes widened before he quickly attempted to put some distance between them, but to no avail as the ex-bartender took a hold of the raven's hair and pulled him back.

"Open your mouth." Shizuo commanded.

"..Monster.." Izaya said through gritted teeth.

The blonde sighed and stepped on the flea's broken wrist, earning a pained gasp. Shizuo took the opportunity to plunge himself deep within the informant's mouth.

Shizuo moaned as he buried his hands in Izaya's hair as he forced himself deeper, while the informant was using his uninjured hand to try and push Shizuo away, though he was no match for the brute's strength when unarmed.

Izaya wanted to puke. To think that even the monster would go this far was just… disgusting. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Shizuo's grip on his hair became stronger and he began thrusting into Izaya's mouth. He could feel saliva dripping from his lip as the brute's thrusts became more rapid and brutal. A few moments later the beast came inside of Izaya's mouth. He could taste the saltiness and instantly had the urge to spit it out.

Shizuo pulled out and quickly covered Izaya's mouth before he could discard the disgusting substance in his mouth. "Swallow." He growled. Izaya glared up at him defiantly. Shizuo sighed and stepped on the raven's hand, much harder than the last time. The flea's eyes squeezed shut as pain rushed through his hand and he swore he felt something break. Izaya hesitated before swallowing the vile substance. Shizuo watched the muscles in his throat move as he swallowed. The brute removed his hand from the raven's mouth and instead clutched his throat. Izaya's uninjured hand came up to try and pry off Shizuo's, but the beast's hand didn't budge.

"I could kill you." Shizuo said calmly. Crimson eyes continued to glare up at him from under dark lashes.

Izaya's vision started to blur when Shizuo spoke, "But I won't, because I'm not a monster."

Shizuo threw Izaya onto the ground, not caring if the informant didn't get up as he walked out of the alley, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya woke up in a hospital bed.

This was quite uncommon for him since whenever he was injured he always went to Shinra's. He hated hospitals. Mostly because everything was white and he couldn't watch his humans from a boring, white room with an annoying monitor that won't stop beeping.

A few moments later a nurse entered the room. "Oh, you're awake." She smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, who brought me here?" He asked with a charming smile.

"A man wearing a white suit along with a few others." Izaya sighed inwardly at her words as he watched her exit the room.

"..Shiki.." The raven really didn't need a work assignment right now. He already felt terrible knowing that his body had been used for a monster's pleasure. The memory made him sick.

He sat up in the hospital bed and hissed as he ripped out the IV before attempting to stand. Pain bloomed from his wound, but he didn't care. He didn't feel like staying in a boring hospital or dealing with Shiki and his men.

He limped over to where his clothes were neatly folded on a table. He grabbed them off the table and continued to limp to the bathroom. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on it, taking the stress off of his injured leg, before pulling off the hospital gown and pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. Putting on his jeans was a bit difficult but he managed to get them on eventually. There was no sign of a blood stain on the dark material, so they must've been washed. The cast on his left hand made things much more difficult. His shirt and jacket went on easily enough and he sighed as he realized that he had left his socks and shoes in the other room.

He limped into the room and retrieved his socks and shoes. Pushed himself up and onto the table, and put on his socks before getting off the table to slip on his shoes. He grabbed his cell phone, which was behind him on the table, and limped across the room to the door. Realizing that his coat would probably give him away if any of Shiki's men saw him, he decided to take it off and hold it instead.

As he stumbled outside, he took out his phone and called a taxi.

"You should be resting." He heard Shiki's gravelly voice from behind him.

"And I will be, once I'm at my apartment. You know how much I hate hospitals.." Shiki just sighed as he watched Izaya pull on his coat before sitting on one of the nearby benches.

Izaya winced as he crossed his legs, which didn't go unnoticed by the executive.

"Was it Heiwajima Shizuo?" Shiki asked before taking a drag from his cigarette. The informant stayed silent.

There was a comfortable silence until the taxi arrived. Izaya limped to the taxi and Shiki followed close behind.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning." He told Izaya as the raven got situated inside the car. The informant wore a defeated look as the driver started to drive.

Izaya jammed the key into the lock of his apartment door before opening it. His couldn't help but sigh when he saw his two sisters seated comfortably on his leather couch.

"Who let you two in?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and shoved his keys back into his pocket.

"Your secretary. Where has Iza-nii been? We came by yesterday, but you weren't here." Mairu replied.

Izaya thought back to yesterday and cringed in disgust. "It's not important. What are you doing here?"

Mairu glanced at Kururi before answering. "Well.. we were wondering if you could blackmail Hanejima Yuuhei into meeting us."

Izaya almost laughed. His psychotic sisters didn't need him to do that. They were fully capable of doing it themselves.

"No, I'm busy. Leave." He said flatly, as he moved his gaze over to his secretary as she filed stacks of documents at her desk. He limped towards her slowly before leaning on the edge of her desk. She easily ignored him and continued to work.

"I thought that you would've gone home since I wasn't here," he smirked. "or did Namie-san miss me and was awaiting my return?" He teased as he heard the door close with a mumble of 'Iza-nii is so mean'.

"As if!" She said as she whacked his head with one of the documents. Izaya mocked hurt for a second before glancing down at the blood soaking through his pants. He must've popped one of his stitches on his way to the elevator earlier.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat. "Where's the first aid kit?"

Namie looked up at him over and sighed when she saw the cast on his arm and the blood on his pants. "What did you do this time?" She asked as she got up and motioned for him to lay down on the couch.

She came back a few moments later with some disinfectant and a first aid kit. "Take your pants off." She commanded as she set the items onto the coffee table.

"Sorry Namie-san, but I'm married to my work." He said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." She replied flatly.

The raven obeyed and began trying to pull off his pants, the cast once again making a simple task much harder. He managed get them off as Namie was threading a needle and laid down on the couch. He frowned as he noticed that his grey boxer briefs were also stained crimson at the bottom.

He hissed as Namie began to disinfect the wound, his hand gripping the plush leather of the couch. He noticed that there was a small, almost concealed smile on her lips as she watched his expression changed into one of pain as she poured on more disinfectant. Izaya should be more careful next time he hires a secretary.

"Looks like you managed to break three of your stitches.." She said mostly to herself before picking up the needle and preparing to pierce through the squirming informants flesh.

She carefully poked the needle through his skin, paying close attention to the pained whimper and the way his body tensed. She repeated the action for all three stitches, not listening when her employer asked her to stop or to use an anesthetic.

Izaya was breathing heavily, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth gritted as he waited for the next shove of a needle through his skin. He opened his eyes to see Namie cutting a patch of gauze to properly fit his wound before placing it on the affected area and taping it down with some surgical tape.

"Is it over now?" The raven asked in a strained voice. Namie glanced over at him as she gathered up the medical supplies.

"Yeah, for now." She said before abandoning the medical supplies in favor of lifting her employer's shirt up to survey the pale skin for more injuries.

"N-Namie-san, what are you doing?" The informant asked as he attempted to pull his shirt back down with his functioning hand.

"Calm down. I'm just checking for other injuries," She said with a hint of annoyance, studying the raven's ribs, noting how visible they were along with his hip bones. "You should really eat more."

Izaya scoffed and managed to pull his shirt back down. "When you're a busy man like I am, you don't always have time to eat." He said as he reached for his coat, which was draped over the arm of the couch.

She never really saw Izaya eat. When he did eat, it was only a small piece of otoro. She knew that the raven loved to be in control of everything, so she supposed that his body was no exception.

She went back to her desk and continued working, sneaking glances at the informant every once in awhile as he scrolled through chat rooms, returned clients' calls, or started new rumors about the headless rider and whatnot.

A couple hours had passed and the raven had fallen asleep on the couch. Namie knew that the man would complain about the discomfort in the morning, but decided to let him sleep. It was surprising to see how innocent the raven looked while asleep that it almost startled the secretary.

She turned off the lights before exiting the apartment, locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki exited the elevator when he arrived at the informant's floor. As promised, he had come to check on the man. There was no doubt in his mind that Izaya would try to get him to leave, he never liked when people worried or tried to help him.

Shiki knocked on the door once, then twice when he received no answer before digging into his pocket for the key that the informant had given him.

He slowly opened the door, expecting to see the informant typing away at his desk, too engulfed in his work to answer the door, but Shiki saw no such thing. The lights were off, the only source of light was leaking through the large windows behind the man's workspace.

Shiki let his gaze travel across the room, eventually settling on the leather couch where the raven was sleeping, his signature fur-trimmed jacket draped over the arm and his phone resting near him.

Shiki flipped one of the lights on, making it a bit easier to see, even though the room was still quite dim.

He slowly walked over to where the informant was resting. As he neared the smaller man, he almost chuckled upon seeing him clad in grey boxers and a shirt.

He noticed a patch of gauze on his right thigh. A small amount of blood had seeped through the white bandage, tainting it with a reddish brown color. Shiki sat down next the informant, his eyes roaming over the man's thin body and stopping to linger on the cast that was on his left hand.

Shiki lifted the raven's head and placed it in his lap, fingers absentmindedly tangling themselves in surprisingly soft, jet black locks. The informant let out a small sigh as the executive ran his fingers through his hair.

Tom could tell there was something going on with Shizuo. The man seemed distracted ever since yesterday.

"Hey, Shizuo, are you feeling alright?" He asked as he watched the blonde light a cigarette.

Shizuo looked over at him questioningly before answering. "Yeah.. I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, really. You just seem a little.. off.." he said before adding, "why don't you go home, I've got this."

Shizuo was about to reassure Tom that he was fine, but the look that the man was giving him told him that he should probably do what he was told.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde said before walking down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment.

On his way there, he kept expecting to see the familiar brown, fur-trimmed jacket paired with crimson eyes turning a corner. He thought back to what he had done to the flea and cringed. He had overstepped the boundaries that day and felt terrible for doing so. He hadn't meant for it to go that far. The informant had just looked so.. Shizuo couldn't think of the right word while the smaller man's own blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and trickled down from his forehead. He knew that there was something wrong with him for thinking that, but he couldn't help but think that the flea had looked.. hot.

Shizuo shook his head inwardly. He absentmindedly wondered if the flea was even alive. Guilt consumed Ikebukuro's beast as he thought out all of the possibilities. It was highly possible that he had.. _killed_ Izaya.

After a few minutes of trying to convince himself that he was not a murderer, he finally decided that he would stop by the flea's apartment.

Shiki watched the raven sleep for about 30 minutes before he received an email and had to leave. He stood, carefully resting the informant's head onto the couch cushion, when eyes blinked open to reveal a concentrated scarlet.

"..Shiki?" Izaya whispered, propping himself up on his elbow, minding his cast.

"Go back to sleep." He said before walking to the door, leaving a slightly confused informant in nothing but his boxers and a shirt behind.

Izaya attempted to stand, not caring when he realized that he was still in his boxers. Shiki had seen him in much less than boxers before so he looked upon it with indifference and instead focused on staying upright and ignoring the pain radiating from his thigh. His back was sore from sleeping on the couch instead of his soft bed and he cursed the monster for injuring him like this. He whimpered as he took his first step in the direction of the stairs that led up to his bedroom.

He took a few more steps, mostly relying on his uninjured leg and when he finally reached the stairs he wondered if he would even be able to make it without breaking his stitches again.

He grabbed the railing and pulled himself up using his uninjured leg. It was surprisingly easy for Izaya. When he finally made it to the top, he limped straight to his bedroom.

He grabbed a change of clothes and went into his bathroom before turning on the shower. He tugged his shirt off over his head with his functioning hand and glanced in the mirror. Maybe Namie was right, the raven thought as he studied himself in the mirror. His could see at least three of his ribs on both sides and his hip bones protruded from beneath his pale skin. He shrugged it off. He would eat tomorrow, he told himself as he discarded his boxers and carefully stepped into the shower.

He removed the bandage from his thigh before standing underneath the spray. The informant recoiled as the water made contact with the stitching. He took a deep breathe before repeating the action, allowing the water to cleanse the outside of the wound. The stinging sensation faded into a dull throb after about a minute and Izaya sighed in relief.

About twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The informant dried himself off before slipping on the clothes that he had left on the counter, excluding the pants.

Izaya opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. He wasn't sure how to properly dress the wound so he just mimicked what he had watched Namie do. The informant uncapped the disinfectant and poured a small amount onto the stitches, hissing when it started to sting, before taking a piece of gauze that was close to the size of the affected area and taping it down with surgical tape.

He put on his pants and limped out of his bedroom and to the stairs, carefully maneuvering his way down.

He stumbled over to the small kitchen area of his apartment (Which was rarely ever used by him) and turned on the coffee pot. He hadn't been in there for quite a long time and he was almost completely sure that most of the food that he did have (which wasn't a lot) was expired. He waited a while until the coffee was ready before taking a mug out of the cabinet and pouring the brown liquid into it.

The raven's eyes wandered to the fridge as he considered what Namie had told him. He was getting quite skinny and she wasn't the only one who had asked about his eating habits. Shinra had noticed that he was thinner than usual and asked if he was eating alright, so Izaya just told him that he wasn't feeling well.

The informant sighed and walked (as best he could) over to his desk before sitting down in his comfortable office chair. He set his mug on the surface of the desk and turned on both his computer and his laptop. He was about to sign into the usual chat room when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." He replied, thinking that it was Namie.

The door opened and in stepped Ikebukuro's beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya felt his blood go cold as his eyes traveled to the ex-bartender. The informant recoiled, his chair rolling backwards behind him. Pain shot up his leg, but he didn't care as his eyes stayed glued to the _thing_ in his apartment.

Shizuo stared back at the flea, drinking in the sight of the smaller man. Shizuo sighed in relief as he realized that this meant he wasn't a murderer. He studied the informant's face, his russet eyes wide in what Shizuo knew was.. fear. He had never, in all his time of knowing the man had seen him express fear towards him. He was about to tell Izaya that he wasn't here to hurt him and that he just wanted to talk when he noticed something, a dull red saturating the fabric around it.

"..You're bleeding.." He said, striding over to the informant until only the desk separated the two. Izaya was frozen in place, unable to move. He felt like he was drowning the closer the blonde was to him. "Izaya.. Calm down.." Shizuo's words echoed in the smaller man's head. Calm down? How could he when the man who had raped him was standing two feet away?

Izaya quickly moved away towards the large window behind his desk, away from the monster. "Stay away from me." He tried to sound threatening and glanced over to the couch, where his jacket was. How could he have let his guard down and left his switchblade in his jacket? There was a very slim chance that he could get to it without the monster trying to kill him first.

Izaya took the chance anyway, running to the couch while suppressing a whimper as pain stretched up his leg. He was starting to get dizzy, probably from the blood loss. As quickly as he could, the informant drew his blade and pointed it at Shizuo. The blonde looked upon the switchblade with indifference as he neared the flea, whose vision was starting to swim. The ex-bartender gripped the informant's wrist, putting just enough pressure on it for the man to drop the knife, before pushing the raven onto the couch and taking both wrists in one hand.

Izaya began to panic as the beast began to unclasp his belt. This was it. He was going to be raped in his own apartment.

He whimpered as a bit of pressure was put on his cast and his pants were pulled off. Izaya lifted his uninjured leg and kicked the beast as hard as he could, but the blonde seemed unaffected. Izaya felt sick. Shizuo was going to.. Just the thought made the informant want to vomit.

"Hold still." Izaya heard the blonde mutter. The informant felt like he was suffocating. His only salvation was on the floor about a foot away from him, taunting him, the metal glinting as the man's wrists were bound by the beasts large hands.

"P-Please.. Don't.." Shizuo's eyes widened when the broken words slipped through the raven's lips. Those lips that had been wrapped around him so nicely.. Shizuo shook his head and got off of Izaya, letting his grip on his wrists loosen before disappearing altogether. Izaya thought that he would.. Well Shizuo didn't blame him considering what he had done to the man the day before.

The Informant took a deep breath before standing (despite the pain) and picking up the switchblade. He felt a bit stupid, pointing a knife at a beast while in his boxers and a shirt, but he wouldn't risk it. He wouldn't be in that situation again, he told himself as he felt blood run down his leg.

"Get out," He said in a shaky voice. "Get the fuck out!" He repeated, this time louder as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Shizuo froze as he watched the tears fall from the raven's eyes. Never in his entire time knowing the louse had the ex-bartender ever seen him cry.

The blonde slowly backed up, all the way to the door before exiting the apartment.

Izaya let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He fell back onto the couch, the knife dropping to the floor. His head was throbbing, not painfully, but enough for him to become annoyed with it. He lifted his right arm, the one without a cast, and wiped at his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had shown weakness in front of that monster again. The raven swore that the beast would pay.

Izaya reached for his pants, which were on the far end of the sofa, and took out his cell phone. He hesitated before dialing Shinra's number, contemplating just putting the phone down and letting himself bleed out, however, he decided against it (he still had a beast to repay).

He brought the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring a few times before the doctor picked up.

'Izaya?'

"Shinra.. Can you come over?"

'Are you hurt? Should I bring medical supplies?'

"Yeah.. That's probably a good idea.."

'What ha-' The informant hung up and dropped the device onto the floor before reclining back onto the couch, trying to relax his tense muscles. He let his eyes slip shut as his vision started to blur and he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Celty my dear!" Shira shouted from the front door, "I'm leaving I'll be back later!" Assuming that Celty had heard him, he exited the apartment with a bag of supplies before catching a train to Shinjuku.

Luckily, Izaya's apartment was within walking distance from the station and when he arrived he immediately felt that something was.. off.

"Izaya! I'm here!" He yelled as he knocked on the door. There was no response, so he took it upon himself to slowly turn the handle, surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

His eyes immediately latched onto the informant, instantly going wide in worry. The doctor quickly rushed to the man, setting his bag on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. Any other time, he would've laughed seeing the raven in his boxers, but it was serious. There was blood that had dripped down to his knee and his hand was in a cast. Luckily the wound didn't look like it was brand new and upon further examination, it looked like Izaya had torn the stitching and reopened the wound.

Seeing Izaya like this was strange. All Shinra had ever seen of him had been the human-loving informant who liked to make everyone's lives miserable. Never the vulnerable looking skin and bones that he was staring at now. Nevertheless the doctor quickly got to work, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, only letting up when he heard a small whimper from above him, meaning that the man was at least partly conscious. He poured disinfectant on the laceration, hearing a choked gasp come from the informant, red eyes open and searing with pain when the doctor glanced up.

He quickly threaded a needle and injected a local anesthetic before continuing and stitching up the wound.

When he had finished, Izaya's crimson eyes were hooded and cloudy, his head tilted back and and his unfocused gaze pointed ahead at the ceiling.

"Izaya, have you been eating regularly?" He asked, eyeing the informant's skinny torso and limbs. Shinra sighed when the man didn't answer, bowing his head forward, crimson eyes looking anywhere but at the doctor. Izaya was always bad at taking care of himself. Even back in highschool Shinra would have to force Izaya to eat some of the rice that he had brought for lunch, and even then the raven barely ate.

"How long has it been since your last meal?" The informant tensed before answering.

"About a week." He said quietly. The doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

"Izaya, you have to take care of yourself! I'm not going to be there every time you are malnourished!" The doctor shouted at his friend. Izaya shifted his russet eyes away from the doctor as he continued to scold him. The raven zoned out, feeling a bit dizzy and not in the mood to pay attention to the doctor's rambling.

Shinra glanced over to the large window behind the informant's desk. The sky was fading from blue to hues of orange, pink, and purple. It would be dark soon and Celty was cooking dinner tonight, which was a much better use of his time than trying to get a twenty four year old man to eat.

Shinra gathered all of the medical supplies he had brought and put them into his bag, purposely leaving a bottle of painkillers on the wooden table. "You need to rest, so don't go walking around, alright?" The informant nodded. "I'll be texting Namie-san to bring in some food for you tomorrow." The doctor heard a small sound of protest from the man, but ignored it as he turned to leave the apartment, leaving Izaya alone on the sofa (which the informant was quickly growly less fond of the more that he had to sleep on it). He let out a shaky breath before picking up the bottle and pouring out two small circular white pills, not caring to read the back of the bottle. He swallowed them dry, savoring the bitter taste before laying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling. _When had he become so pitiful?_


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya awoke that morning to the sound of porcelain being slammed onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. He jolted into a sitting position, wincing when pain ran through his leg.

"Eat." Namie commanded from above him. Izaya ignored her and reached for the bottle of painkillers, which were quickly snatched away before his fingers could even make contact. "You don't get these until you eat. If you end up dying of starvation, I won't get my paycheck." She said, grasping the bottle in her hand.

"I'm not hungry, but could you make some coffee?" The informant asked.

The secretary brushed off his request, "Shinra warned me that you would say something like that. In fact, I remember him saying something like.. Hm… What was it? 'If he refuses to eat, let me know and I'll come over and install a feeding tube'…?" Izaya felt his eyebrow twitch at the woman's words. There was no way he was letting that psychotic doctor put a tube inside of him.

Izaya sighed and glared at the soup, letting his gaze travel down to the table where a small amount of broth had splashed when the bowl hit the table.

"Fine," He said, accepting his fate. "But I want the painkillers and some coffee."

Namie scoffed before setting the painkillers back onto the table and leaving Izaya's presence, presumably to make coffee.

He quickly snatched the bottle and took out two of the white pills, swallowing them dry despite the soup that was in front of him. He wasn't going to consume more than he had to.

Namie came back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee. She carefully set it down on the coffee table before returning her gaze to the informant. "I don't expect you to eat all of it, your stomach has probably shrank. At least eat half of it."

"Yes, mother.." Izaya said sarcastically, earning a smack on the head from his secretary. He watched as she walked away before hesitantly picking up the bowl. He really didn't want to eat it. The soup looked okay, delicious even, but he hadn't had an appetite since the.. 'Incident'. He had the sudden urge to vomit, remembering the events that had taken place that day.

He rarely ate before that day, only eating small portions every few days. Sure, some of his acquaintances worried about his health occasionally (namely Shinra, Namie and Shiki), but he had always brushed them off with something along the lines of 'I skipped breakfast this morning' or 'I'm just not feeling well'. He had never liked being the center of concern.

He picked up the bowl, still warm as it rested in his palms, and raised it to his lips. The broth immediately flooded his tastebuds, which weren't prepared for the flavor, having been treated with the bitter taste of coffee and painkillers. He took a few sips more of the broth until he figured that Namie would be satisfied.

The informant retrieved his phone from where it was resting on the sofa from the previous night. He raised an eyebrow as there was a missed call from Shiki. The raven dialed the number and silently waited for the man to pick up.

"You called?" Izaya said when the executive answered.

"How are your injuries?" Shiki asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, unfortunately, a blonde beast decided to drop by my apartment yesterday and caused me to pop my stitches once again." The informant paused for a moment, "Why? Do you have a job that needs doing? Or was Shiki-san worried about me?" He teased.

The executive didn't answer for a moment as if contemplating what to say. "Just take it easy and let your leg heal. Try eating something."

Izaya didn't even try to oppress his sigh. "That's the third time I've heard that in two days. Sadly, Shinra and Namie-san beat you to it this morning. Anyway, I can assure you that I am eating regularly and that you have nothing to worry about." The informant lied.

Shiki could tell when Izaya was lying, an ability gained from knowing the informant since he was in high school. "Fine." The man said before hanging up, leaving Izaya with a slight feeling of dread.

* * *

Moans filled the room as the executive thrusted into the informant. Both were covered in sweat, exchanging sloppy kisses laced with moans and groans.

They were bound to have sex eventually. You could barely breathe through all of the sexual tension between the two.

All it took was one visit when cracks started to form in the dam that held back both of their sexual desires. The raven teased him, licking his bottom lip after taking a sip of tea, until the dam burst and they lost all control.

Shiki still clearly remembers the sounds the informant made while he was being prepped, releasing his moans into the air and even more as the executive brushed the sensitive patch of nerves inside of him.

He still remembers the small gasps as he kissed his way up and down pale skin, licking and sucking and feeling the small shivers of pleasure he earned from the informant.

He remembers watching the raven as he slept, his black hair disheveled and covering his face. The way his bones were visible in his back and the way Shiki ran his fingers over the informant's skin, tracing his spine down to his tailbone.

He remembers putting out his cigarette and getting dressed, leaving the informant and returning them to their 'just business' relationship. How Shiki wishes he would've stayed. He wishes that he would've slipped under the covers and pressed himself up against the smaller man and wrapped his arms around that slim waist.

That was in the past now, and as much as he wanted to change it, he couldn't.

* * *

"Namie-san, could you bring me my laptop?" The secretary looked like she was about to say something along the lines of 'Get it yourself' to which the informant would reply 'Namie-san is so mean' when she remembered the man's situation. She sighed and brought the raven his laptop, noticing the annoyed look on his face. Probably because he can't do anything himself, she concluded.

His phone vibrated and he turned on the screen to see what it was.

 **To: Orihara Izaya** **9:21 A.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 _ **Hope you're doing well.**_

Izaya's eyes narrowed.

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo** **9:21 A.M.**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **How did you get this number?**_

 **To: Orihara Izaya** **9:22 A.M** **.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 _ **Shinra gave it to me.**_

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo** **9:22 A.M.**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **I should've known.**_

 **To: Orihara Izaya** **9:23 A.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 _ **I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean for any of that to happen.**_

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo** **9:24 A.M.**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **What, so you 'accidentally' raped me? You just accidentally shoved your dick inside my mouth?**_

 **To: Orihara Izaya** **9:24 A.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 _ **I'm sorry, Izaya. I lost control. It wouldn't have happened if you had stayed out of Ikebukuro.**_

Izaya's eyes widened. The beast was trying to shift the blame onto him now?

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo** **9:25 A.M.**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **Haha, right. Don't contact me again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little more than six weeks since Shizuo had forced himself upon Izaya.

The informant's wound had healed a while ago and he had just recently had his cast removed. The man was accepting jobs now, something that he hadn't been doing much, usually just gathering information online and relaying it to those who had asked for it.

But now he was back on the field, taking jobs and meeting up with sources where it was much easier to be attacked. It was also much easier to run into a certain blonde beast. He shivered at the thought. As much as people claimed that he was an 'adrenaline junkie', the raven had no desire to come anywhere near the monster. Not after what had happened.

He shuffled the freshly printed papers before closing them in a manilla folder. Taking a sip from his coffee, he wondered what people would say online if they saw him on the street today. As fun as it was reading all of the posts that were theorizing his death, he didn't appreciate people thinking that he was killed by Heiwajima Shizuo. As if he would ever give that beast the honor of killing him off.

He stood, grabbing his fur-trimmed jacket off of the back of his chair. Shiki had texted him moments before saying that he had sent a car to pick him up. Izaya walked to the door, glancing at Namie as she worked at her desk. "I'll be back later." He said before leaving the apartment and walking down the hall to the elevator.

When he exited the building he wasn't surprised to see a black car outside, parked by the curb. He felt a bit anxious meeting up with Shiki in Ikebukuro, after what had taken place there here didn't plan to set foot in the area again. However, if he didn't, he would lose quite a few clients. It would also mean that the beast had won.

The informant entered the car, fastening his seatbelt and giving a nod to the driver, signaling for the man to start driving. He gazed out the window, watching his humans go about their daily lives as they reached more populated areas. He glanced at his reflection in the window, noticing how his hair had grown a bit, now reaching past his jaw and a bit above his shoulders. He needed to get a haircut soon.

He exited the car when it stopped in front of an office building and was led in by two men, as he always was. The men led him to a room with cream colored walls before leaving his side and going back to their usual agenda. Shiki was sitting on one of the sofas and Izaya sat down on the one across from the executive, crossing his legs as he pulled the envelope out from the inside of his coat and set it on the table in front of him. Shiki's eyes lingered on pale, slender fingers as they set down the yellow tinted folder.

"All the information you asked for is in that folder." The informant said as Shiki leaned forward and picked up the folder, flipping through its contents. He looked satisfied with the raven's work as he set down the folder.

"The money will be transferred into your account by this afternoon." Izaya nodded and stood, about to leave when Shiki raised his hand to signal for him to sit back down. The informant did so and waited for the executive to say something. "Are you taking care of yourself?" Izaya sighed as soon as he heard those words, quickly getting up and making a beeline for the door.

"Izaya, answer me." Shiki said in an authoritative tone which went straight to the informant's groin.

"I didn't come here for personal reasons, Shiki-san. I came here to deliver the information that you asked for." If you wanted to have a personal relationship, you wouldn't have acted like nothing had ever happened, the informant wanted to add, but didn't.

The informant was back to his usual ways, only eating to survive. He prefered to 'eat' away from Namie, where she couldn't see him, only to go to the bathroom and flush whatever it was that she was trying to feed him down the toilet. It was an effective way of making her think that he was eating and had saved him from her usual nagging.

Shiki didn't let up, as the informant moved for the door, quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a kiss. The executive wrapped his arm around the informant's too skinny waist possessively, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Izaya moaned into the kiss, feeling blood rush south as Shiki let go of his wrist and ran his hand up the informant's side, a finger brushing a nipple in the process. Shiki could feel the the man's ribs under his fingertips and his hipbones as he let his hand travel lower, teasing at the waistband of the raven's boxers.

Izaya broke the kiss for a moment before resuming it with renewed passion. He wouldn't let the beast influence his life. It had been six weeks. He needed to move on already. He needed to stop acting so pathetic.

Shiki stripped the man of his jacket and pants, leaving him in only his shirt and boxers. The executive gently pushed the informant onto the sofa before crawling on top of him. Izaya began to panic, remembering when the beast was on top of him in his own apartment.

"Izaya? Are you alright?" Izaya was not alright. Definitely not alright. The informant scrambled away from the executive, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He felt as if he had just reopened an old wound, a wound that he had almost completely covered in stitches and gauze, that is until now. He had just ripped off all of the layers of gauze and popped all the stitches, now he was feeling the raw, intense pain that came with ripped flesh.

"I.. I can't." Izaya quickly slipped on his pants and grabbed his jacket before exiting the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Shiki behind.

When he was outside the building, he couldn't stop the acid that crept up his throat. After throwing up, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before calling a taxi to take him back to his apartment.

After entering his apartment, the informant went straight upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring her questioning glance. He just needed to be alone right now.

The raven closed the door and slid down it until he was in a sitting position. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. How had it gotten this bad. He was almost over it and now it felt like rubbing salt in an open wound just by thinking about it.

The urge to throw up appeared once again, but Izaya suppressed it.

The raven slowly stood before walking into his bathroom and standing in front of the sink. He hated the way that crimson eyes stared back at him in the mirror with a look of defeat. He has not been defeated. He just needed some time to put every aspect of himself in place. To forget about what had happened.

The crimson eyed man turned on the faucet, watching the water run for a moment before cupping his hands together and wetting his face. He couldn't seem to be able to get rid of the bags that had planted themselves underneath his eyes from exhaustion, whether he slept that night or not. And he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. The informant dried his face with a towel before checking the notification.

 **To: Orihara Izaya 12:11 P.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 ** _Hey, Shinra told me that you had your cast taken off. Are you doing alright? He also said that you haven't been eating.._**

Izaya almost dropped his phone after reading the message. Why did he have to text him now, of all times? The informant thought before replying with shaking hands.

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo 12:12 P.M.**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **I thought I told you not to contact me.**_

The raven received a reply a minute later.

 **To: Orihara Izaya 12:13 P.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 ** _You did.. But I was worried.. So have you been eating?_**

Ha, worried?

 _ **To: Heiwajima Shizuo 12:14 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Orihara Izaya**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 **To: Orihara Izaya 12:15 P.M.**

 **From: Heiwajima Shizuo**

 _ **Is that why Shinra says you look like a skeleton?**_

Fucking Shinra.. Why was he relaying his condition to this monster?

 **To: Heiwajima Shizuo 12:15**

 **From: Orihara Izaya**

 _ **You don't care and I have work to do. Goodbye.**_

Izaya made a mental note to change this phone's number.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the last time the informant had heard from the beast. The man had promptly changed the number to the phone that Shizuo had began to contact him with.

The raven pushed the covers off of himself, getting up from another sleepless night.

He made his way to his bathroom, walking on unstable legs, stressed with exhaustion and fatigue. The informant let a small yawn escape him as he twisted the two handles on the sink until the water was the proper temperature. He splashed his face, hoping that it would help melt away the exhaustion that plagued both his body and his mind.

As he expected, it did nothing for him. The raven glanced up at the mirror, his gaze lingering on the tips of his jet black hair that he had finally cut before meeting his own dull, red eyes. Not only were his irises red, but his eyes were fairly bloodshot from the lack of sleep and energy.

He seized a change of clothes before twisting a knob, turning on the shower and watching as steam eventually clouded the mirror in front of him. He pulled his shirt off, his pants and boxers following. His eyes landed on the scar on his thigh. The informant's breath hitched, remembering when he had first received the laceration and then when he had popped the stitching after his encounter with the monster. He steadied his breathing before continuing with his plan to take a shower.

When he had finished, he dressed himself in the clothes he had set out earlier. He glanced in the mirror, noticing how his skinny jeans looked like normal jeans and how his black v-neck shirt looked incredibly loose on his body. He sighed, leaving his room in favor of the downstairs area of his apartment.

He was glad to see that Namie hadn't arrived yet, she would probably harass him continuously about his eating habits. It wasn't as much about him not wanting to eat as it was that he capable of keeping the food down. Somehow it was always eager to escape his body as if it was a prison. No matter how little he ate, ranging from a few spoonfuls of soup to a piece or two of otoro, it would alway come back up, tearing itself from his body, leaving him heaving over the toilet seat with violent waves of nausea racking through his figure.

He made his way to the coffee counter, turning on the machine and waiting patiently for it to brew. He had to leave his apartment for the first time in a while to meet a client and deliver some information. It was a small group, ran by a businessman who didn't exactly have a high social standing, but also wasn't a nobody living on the streets. He wanted information on a competitor from another company. Just a simple business dispute.

When the coffee was finished brewing, he took out a mug from one of the cabinets and poured himself a cup, watching the steam rise from the dark brown liquid.

He settled down at his desk, setting the mug down before opening up a few chat rooms and reading some of the gossip. The informant raised his mug up to his lips, about to take a drink, when he stumbled upon a line of text.

I bet Heiwajima Shizuo killed the bastard.

Izaya let out a bitter laugh. As if he would let the beast kill him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before tearing his eyes away from the text.

The informant checked the time and decided that he had better leave now. He picked up a file that was filled with at least twenty documents before slipping on his jacket and tucking the file inside.

He took a train to Ikebukuro. He could've easily taken a taxi, but he enjoyed observing his humans during their daily life. Something as simple as them riding a train was entertaining to him. Most of them kept to themselves, reading a book or gazing out the window. It was fascinating.

When he arrived in Ikebukuro, he pulled out his phone to look at the address he was given before heading in the correct direction.

* * *

The ex-bartender adjusted his glasses as he left the bakery. He had a day off and decided to go out and visit a local bakery and ended up leaving with a slice of cake.

The blonde glanced across the street, about to look away when he saw the familiar brown of a certain someone's fur-trimmed jacket. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the figure turn around a corner.

Ikebukuro's beast quickly rushed after the man but made sure to stay a small distance behind him, making sure he wasn't detected.

Shizuo hadn't seen the flea in so long that he had almost thought something had happened to the informant, well, other than himself.

Shizuo continued to follow the man until they ended up at a warehouse of some sorts. The raven's hand was in his pocket, no doubt gripping his flick blade. The man entered the building after a moment of slight hesitation.

* * *

Izaya let his gaze sweep across the room. The room itself was bare, most definitely not a place of business. There were at least five men standing behind a man in a suit, who the informant assumed was his client. The informant made his way over to the man, putting on a charming smile.

"Orihara-san, it's so nice to meet you." The man in the suit said with a smile that somehow unnerved Izaya.

"Likewise, Tatsuno-san," He took the file out from his coat. "I've brought the information you've asked for." The informant handed the man the file, watching him flip through the documents before giving a satisfied nod. "Shall we discuss payment?"

The man gave a smug smile before replying, "Maybe some other time, Orihara-san."

"Excuse me-" Izaya's words were cut short by the sound of a gunshot and an intense, searing pain tearing through his shoulder. He cried out, his right hand instantly shot up to his shoulder, where a familiar wetness was beginning to form. His gaze shifted to his fingers, which were covered in blood. He drew in a shaky breath. This wasn't happening. He couldn't end up bleeding to death before making the beast pay. He needed to make the monster suffer.

"That wasn't very nice, Tatsuno-san." The informant said in a strained voice, laced with pain. He wasn't sure how he was still standing, but he wasn't going to question it. He looked up from his bleeding shoulder just in time to see a gun aimed at him. He jerked his body to the side just in time, the bullet piercing through his coat and grazing his side, sending a shock of pain through his body.

His vision was starting to blur and he was trying desperately not to fall over. The informant's head was pounding as he heard a loud crash behind him. His legs gave out from underneath him, leaving him to fall to the floor, gasping when his wounded shoulder came into contact with the hard surface.

He looked up, only for fear to settle in when he saw a familiar mess of blonde hair grabbing a man by his shirt and throwing him at a nearby wall.

He had to get out of there.

The informant pushed himself off of the ground, his body shaking from the pain and blood loss. He grabbed onto the wall once he was he was on his feet and took small steps towards the entrance, blood smearing onto the wall.

The roaring from the beast stopped and Izaya immediately switched into panic mode. He was injured and most likely unable to fight. He breathing was uneven as he struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to get to the door.

"Izaya!" He heard the beast behind him. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. He also wouldn't let the beast use him for his own pleasure again. He finally reached the door, or what was the door before it was affected by the monster's wrath. When he was outside he took out his phone, almost dropping it due to his shaking hands. He was about to try and call a cab when he realized that none of them would let him in while he was bleeding out and covered in his own blood.

He leaned against a wall outside of the warehouse as black dots began to invade the corners of his vision. His shoulder felt like it was burning, the pain was intense and he couldn't seem to ignore it like he had so many times before. He slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position. He finally allowed his eyes to fall shut.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he was shaken roughly. "You still alive?" Izaya recognized that voice and instantly flinched away. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain that was coursing throughout his body. "Hey, stay still. I'll take you to Shinra's just don't move." The blonde tried to pick the man up, only to get elbowed in the face. It didn't hurt. It actually felt quite.. Weak.

"Get the hell away from me!" The informant rasped, red eyes becoming dull.

"I'm trying to help you!" Shizuo slightly yelled, letting out his frustration. The raven pushed himself away from the ex-bartender, trying to put as much distance between the two as he could.

The informant's back soon hit a wall and his eyes brimmed with fear when he realized he couldn't get any further away from the monster. "Izaya, calm down." Shizuo said as he attempted to help the informant stand. The raven pulled out his switchblade the moment he felt the blonde touch his body, slashing blindly at the man. Shizuo hissed as one of the poorly aimed attacks sliced through the skin of his chest, near where Izaya had cut him during their first encounter in high school.

The blonde groaned in frustration before tangling his fingers in jet black locks and hitting the man's head on the wall behind him. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage, however, it was enough to knock the flea out.

Izaya's movements stopped and his body relaxed against the bricks of the wall before it was scooped up by Ikebukuro's beast.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt like he was floating. He desperately tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't seem to get his eyelids to cooperate. He could hear footsteps near him, mostly the sound of bodies shifting.

It smelled like smoke.

Izaya couldn't stand that smell. Not anymore. He had always found it disgusting, just another way for his precious humans to slowly destroy themselves, but now it brought back memories that he didn't wish to remember. It left a foul taste in his mouth, much like the coppery substance that had coated his tongue only seven weeks before.

He somehow managed to open his eyes, the brightness that filled the room stunned him and cause his eyes to narrow considerably.

He was… at Shinra's place.

The same dull brown-grey walls of the guest room mocked him for having to turn to his only friend for help.

Ha.. Friend.. If you could even call it that. The unlicenced doctor would easily throw his 'friend' under the bus for the sake of his monstrous girlfriend. That was to be expected, after all, he is human.

His shoulder was burning with a large amount of pain as well as his side but not as intense.

"Don't move," He heard someone next to him say, eyes widening as he recognized the voice. "You're injured."

He disobeyed, trying to push himself up and somehow get away from the man.

A sharp gasp escaped him as he collapsed back onto the mattress, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, not willing to shed tears in front of the executive.

He needed to get away from Shiki and away from the smell of smoke and away from Shinra's.

He just needed to get away from everything for a little while.

He moved his eyes over to Shiki before sighing.

"I suppose Shinra told you about this little incident," He continued when he received no answer. "Well I'll be fine so there is no need to waste your time here, your informant will be back on his feet in no time."

Shiki tensed, still not making any move to leave.

"Also, could you put out that cigarette?"

"You never had a problem with me smoking before.." The man spoke while stubbing the cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

The informant closed his eyes before speaking. "Well Shiki-san, I'm afraid things have changed and I can't stand the smell anymore."

There was a silence that lasted about five minutes before Shiki spoke.

"What happened?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Shiki-san." The informant said, cracking one eye open to glance over at the executive.

"A week ago, you walked out while we were.."

Izaya let out a small laugh, wincing when a small spark of pain ran through him. "Ha.. Is Shiki-san embarrassed~?" He tried to mock in his usual teasing tone, the pain in his shoulder making it sound forced.

"Just answer the question, Izaya."

"Is Shinra here? Tell him to get me some painkillers, would you?" The man tried desperately to change the subject.

"Izaya!" There was that forceful tone that had always made the informant's skin crawl with discomfort.

"I.." The raven almost wanted to laugh, telling Shiki this kind of thing wasn't a good idea. "Nevermind.."

"Izaya.. Please.." The informant's eyes traveled downwards to where Shiki was intertwining their fingers on the sheets of the bed.

"It's not important.."

"Yes, it is. I-"

"Shiki-san," The raven cut him off. "Can you just drop it?"

"No, I can't Izaya. Did someone.. Ra-" His question was cut short.

"Stop..please.."

Shiki had never seen the raven like this. He was staring up at the ceiling looking utterly defeated. His cheeks had hollowed even more since the last time the executive saw him.

"I'll tell Shinra to bring you some painkillers." The executive said softly before planting a kiss on the informant's forehead.

* * *

Izaya didn't bat an eye when the door was opened. "It's about time, Shinra. My shoulder is killing me."

"Um.. Shinra isn't here right now. He got a call and left.." Shizuo's voice rang out in the nearly empty room.

Izaya could feel every hair on his body stand on end. Why now? Why when he was unable to defend himself? He tried to push himself up once again, trying his best to ignore the pain and focus on his need to get away from this beast that was coming closer to the bed.

When Shizuo was close enough, he gently pushed Izaya back onto the bed before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"No, not really Shizu-chan."

"I'm sorry."

The raven couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many times Shizuo apologized it wouldn't reverse the damage he had done. The tamed laugh turned maniacal, the blonde raising an eyebrow beside the informant.

Izaya whimpered as pain ricocheted throughout his shoulder, his hand instinctively coming up to grasp at it.

"Did you know that I can't even have sex now because of you? That I can't stand cigarettes? That I'm afraid to leave my apartment? Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't change anything!" The informant shouted.

"I never meant for that to happen, I swear," Shizuo said, not sounding even a bit sincere, eyes lowering to the informant's bare torso. "You were always skinny, but you were never this skinny.."

"I don't need a rapist lecturing me about my health." The informant stated bitterly.

"A rapist, huh?" Shizuo said, eyes still roaming over the informant's body.

"I believe that's what they call someone who has non consensual sex with someone."

The ex-bartender let out a small 'hm' sound before tracing the outline of the informant's ribs with his index finger.

"Stop." The raven commanded, reaching for the beast's hand, only to have his own pinned above his head.

Shizuo's hand slid down passed the laceration on the man's side and down to his hipbones.

"I said stop!" The informant shouted as Shizuo dipped down the trace his hipbone with his tongue. Shizuo paid him no mind, continuing his current actions.

Izaya's mind was everywhere, but it was also nowhere. He couldn't seem to find his voice. He kicked at Shizuo, but the blonde just straddled his legs before licking one of the raven's nipples drawing a small shiver from the man.

"Stop.. Please.."

Again, his pleas were ignored.

The beast unbuttoned the informant's pants and slowly pulled them down. Izaya was thrashing as best he could with the beast pinning him down, not caring when his shoulder started bleeding once again with immense pain.

"Get off of me!" The raven shouted, hoping that someone was in the apartment.

"Calm down, flea. No one is here right now. I'll take good care of you I promise." The beast said before licking the smaller male's nipple once more and moving to pull down the man's boxers. He slid the informant's pants off, boxers following suit before looking at the pale body that was spread out underneath him.

Izaya felt the pressure on his legs lessen for a second a quickly pulled one of his legs free in an attempt to kick the beast. Unfortunately, the small sliver of hope that he had was crushed when the ex-bartender caught his leg in mid air before straddling his hips once again.

"You're sick! Get the hell off of me!"

The beast paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm not sick, I'm just returning the favor.. And then some.."

Izaya's eyes widened when he decoded the meaning of the blonde's words.

Before he could lash out, Shizuo tongue made contact with the smaller male's member. He licked from the base to the tip before deepthroating the man's still soft cock.

Izaya was in shock. He was completely frozen. Each time Shizuo bobbed his head he could feel himself getting harder

Tears were stuck in the corner of his eyes and he was too stubborn to let them fall.

Shizuo pulled away when the raven was getting close to release.

"..stop.." The informant rasped,breathing heavily from the unwanted pleasure.

Two fingers were shoved into his mouth and he immediately bit down on them hoping that it would stun the beast. The only thing it did was earn him a hard slap on his cheek, causing his head to turn sideways.

The blonde tried again, this time holding Izaya's jaw and moving his fingers around inside the informant's mouth until he felt that they were coated with enough saliva.

Izaya whimpered when Shizuo moved off of his legs and roughly pushed them up towards the smaller male's chest.

"D-don't.."

The ex-bartender circled the informant's entrance before slowly pushing in his middle finger.

"Ha.. Stop.." He protested, clenching slightly around the man's finger.

"It'll feel good soon.." Shizuo informed him as he pushed the finger in further, making the informant squirm.

Izaya hadn't had penetrative sex since that night with Shiki. It's not like he really wanted to anyway, except for the fact that now he wasn't given a choice as the finger pressed in deeper, moving around to find his prostate.

Izaya gasped, his back arching a little as Shizuo's finger rubbed against his sweet spot. The finger was removed and the informant sighed in relief before it was replaced by two fingers.

"..H-hurts.." Izaya breathed as he felt himself being painfully stretched open by the beast's large fingers.

"Just hold on."

Izaya couldn't hold on. How could he hold on when he was about to be raped by his worst enemy? He could feel the fingers probing deeper and he remembered how they had once been Shiki's and how the man had kissed him through it all.

The fingers were removed and Izaya knew what came next. He struggled to the best of his ability, eventually kicking the beast in the stomach and rolling off of the bed. He landed on his injured shoulder, causing him to inhale sharply and hold back a sound of pain

Shizuo grabbed his arm and Izaya immediately twisted out of his grasp and moving to the other side of the room. He quickly reached for his coat, which was hanging on the door and took out his switchblade before pointing it at the beast. His shoulder had no doubt started bleeding again and the laceration on his side had begun to throb as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He rasped.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the informant. "What do you mean? I was making us even.."

Even? What the hell was he talking about? He used Izaya for his own pleasure six weeks ago and he was trying to repay him now? Repaying him by raping him again?

"Leave.." He said, not looking at the blonde. "You truly are an idiot if you think raping me and then raping me again makes us 'even'."

Shizuo stared at the informant for a few seconds before heading towards the door, glancing at the man's naked body one more time before he left.

Izaya let the tears fall this time. Twice, now. Twice, he had been rendered weak by the beast. Why? Why was this happening?

He stumbled over to the bed with unstable legs and put on his clothes. He felt dizzy. He looked downwards to his shoulder and understood why he felt so lightheaded. He probably reopened his wound and was now bleeding out. Honestly, he didn't mind all that much. He fell onto the cold tile of the room, landing with an 'oof'. Small, black dots had started to obstruct his vision and he was sure that he would pass out soon.

He wouldn't mind if he died of blood loss on this cold floor, as long as the beast wasn't there to witness it.


End file.
